


Cybil's Nightmares

by mortisha1233



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, F/M, Horror, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortisha1233/pseuds/mortisha1233
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cybil, while trying to overcome her trauma, finds herself in a new nightmare in Ruvik's mind. As she searches for an exit to escape the grotesque creaters, she finds herself connecting with Ruvik and facing the nightmares she fears most.<br/>First public fan fiction; I hope you like it!! X3<br/>I don't own Ruvik or nothin about the evil within.<br/>Also Cybil has a very dark past concerning with rape. I don't describe anything, but the situation is very dark, so I just want to let the readers know before they read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is mostly character development, but I promise Ruvik will make an appearence soon.

CHAPTER 1

 

"Hush darling, this will help the nightmares. Doctor Sheer said all symptoms will dissolve with the medicine." My mother is a very nieve person; she believes every word from an official individual, I for one can not handle the overwhelming sensation of deceit. Doctor this, doctor that; the only thing the doctor is good for, is scamming my poor mother. I've taken medication for the 'nightmares' since I was 13; I was the social butterfly who cared only to make others as happy as I was, the child optimist that thrived on the beauty the world has to offer. My outlook completely altered after I experienced the grotesque reality of humanity.....my mother is very nieve person. She brought over a 'kind gentleman', she's been having her eyes on, in the workforce; he was definitely the fancy type. Dark brown hair that was slicked back, grey, pin-stripped suit with a lavender tie, and dark eyes....so very dark eyes. I greeted him with excitement, I felt sheer joy towards my mother's new lover, her face blew with vibrant energy as she stared at his chiseled face. He grinned, showing his bleached, crooked teeth........disgusting.......I thought it was so dazzling at the time.

Hours of drinking red wine and bursts of laughter were spent while I found sanctuary in my room. I made bracelets and necklaces of all kinds for others, if there was one thing I was good at, I was good at making the jewelry. I thought my mother's boy could use some accessories with his dapper suit, and preceded to make a lavender, beaded bracelet just for him. Just as I completed the bracelet with a tight knot, my door creaked open. I shot up, thinking it was my mother to chastise me about my bedtime, but became surprised to see grey fabric awaiting my response at the door.

"Oh! Hi! Where's mom?", I asked with the question of why he entered my room on my mind.

"Asleep and well. Drank a little too much for her standards, but she looks quite peaceful on the couch." He stepped into the center, analyzing all of the tasteful clutter that made up my room. "You are quite the collector, aren't you?"

"Ha, I can't resist my toys." I began to rummage my craft pile to show my creations. As I turned with pride on my, his dark shadow loomed over me.

"You know, you have a pretty face, I bet all of the girls in your class envy your looks......" He grabbed a piece of my hair and commenced to twirl it around with his index finger with the same devious smile. Do I remember what happened? I remember the sickening pain I felt as I lied on the floor. My eyes clouded over as tears streamed down my cheeks. I lost myself that night. Everything I thought was real, real and beautiful, had shattered, and my attitude towards humanity became bleak. I didn't tell mother. I couldn't bring myself to break her perceptions of good, especially when I had just experienced the horrid questioning of what good truly is. She brought him over on numerous occasions, causing me to fear the moment of my mother's return from work.

My nightmares became increasingly vivid each week. Needless to say, my shrieks of terror during the night brought concern from my mother instantaneously. That's when my therapy sessions began. Last I heard about my mother's 'prince charming', the fucker got caught in the act with her 18 year old intern; I hope he rots, and his appearance becomes as putrid as the internal monster he is. Even though he no longer disrupts my innocence, the nightmares continued to haunt my soul.

So here I am! 19, 3 attempts in suicide, and 4 sessions of therapy every week. My mother calls me at least 5 times while she's at work, making sure my day is going smoothly. At this point, my mom is the only person I live for; after the third attempt, I decided I can't continue to hurt her heart. It was, by far, the closest time I reached the comfort of darkness,and after seeing my mother's pained face when I regained consciousness, I felt utter disappointment in myself. Thank god for her support; everything hurts, but I take comfort from my mother's kind eyes everyday.

"I'd like for you to attend a group therapy session with people who are facing similar situations as you. I think having the support from others, who understand, will bring an exceptional amount of progression for you." For once,my therapist and I have come to an agreement; anything to get out of this confined space with this bullshit spewer.

"Sure......when and where?"

"You'll attend the same days as your current therapy sessions at Beacon Mental Hospital. After a few weeks of attending, ill have you check back here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little short,but the next chapter is going to be a doozy, so stay tuned!

CHAPTER 2

Today is bleak; smokey clouds loomed over the sun, while speckles of rain dribbled over my head. How fitting. I felt the sorrow of sky, as my skin absorbs the droplets of misery. Needless to say, I'm not looking forward to this session. The smell of medication filled my nostrils as I open the ancient door; resisting the urge to gag, I analyze my surroundings. 'Yep, this looks like a hospital.' A petite nurse with brown curls approaches me, interrupting my judgements.

"Your must be Cybil. Right on time, the group is about to start", she says with a large grin. This is one of the nurse who wants to help, I can tell. She has the smile I once had, not fake and plastic......not deceiving. We enter an overwhelmingly white room that has a circle of people in the center; boys and girls of all kinds. The discomfort is unbearable; no one looks as if they were about to spill their trauma. I join the circle with all eyes centered on me; the curse of being the last to arrive. Minutes of silence pass before anyone uttered a word, and as I continue to observe each individual, conversations begin to develop.

An hour passed, and of course, I seem to be the only one who has not shared my story, which honestly, I have no interest to, granted they most likely understand the hurt I feel, but I see no point. 

"Cybil, why don't you share your story."

"I.........need to use the bathroom first......"

"Okay dear, but please try to open up when you return. Remember there is no judgement here, you are safe."

"Sure....." I take my time to find a bathroom, hoping that it's the longest route possible. As water streams over my face, I stare into my eyes through the mirror, gazing deeply passed my skin. Nothing but a putrid monster glares into my pupils; I can hardly stand the image of myself. A strong urge to throw-up takes over as I face psychological warfare. 

'WHY DO I HAVE TO TELL THEM?!'  
'I DON'T WANT TO!'  
'I WANT TO FORGET!'  
'I HATE THIS!'  
' I HATE THE PAIN!'  
......  
'I HATE MYSELF!'

A sharp buzzing pain echoes through my ears; I place both hands around my ears, hoping miraculously it would go away.

'GO AWAY!!! PLEASE GO!'  
'NO MORE! NOOOOOO!!!'  
'No.........no.......numb.......numb......empty.' 

Blocking out the piercing sensations is something I'm exceptionally good at; I cloud the disgusting image of myself with every ounce of will-power I have. An exhausting process, always leaving me lethargic, but exhaustion is a luxury compared to the spiral of emotions stored in my subconscious. The pain subsides, and slowly reality appears before me once more. 'Fuck! Another episode.......fuck......I guess I should return.....' As I give my face one more good splash, the bathroom lights begin to flicker; more than your everyday shortage, and then darkness. 'Great, just great.' I grab air with my hands, trying to make my way to the exit. Success! The door flies open, and to get straight to the point, I wish I hadn't left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When I step out of the bathroom, an eerie silence filled the whole hospital, hushed words were no where to be heard. Everything is absolute darkness with slivers of light, making the journey back somewhat visible, and as I made my way to the room I notice no rushed nurses trying to do two things at once, not even one. 'Where is everyone?' I stumble to the door, and for a split second, I feel a strong sensation of utter horror as I turn the handle. My eyes widen with terror; 'this can't be real'. Everyone still sat in their chairs in a complete circle; all limbs are limp, while blood streams within each crevice of their hands. Shoulders pressed back on the chair, their blood stains the fabric of their shirt......decapitation. The chunks of the flesh are ragged, showing the blade was dull. Their heads are sprawled all around the room. So much blood.

I fall to my knees and stare at the devastation, my lips quiver as I feel a heavy squeeze in my chest. 'I can't cry........I can't.' I urge myself to hold all the emotions in; I can't panic at a time like this. 

"Okay......okay. They're all dead, but you're not going to panic. Just get up and find the nearest exit."

I force my nervous legs to push me forward, and I sprint to the main entrance. The lobby is even worse than the group circle; no one was shown mercy, certainly none had successfully escaped. I slowly walk around each carcass, trying to avert my eyes from their lifeless stare. I cup my hand over my mouth, and hush the escaping whimpers. ' almost there, and then I can run home.' My hand reaches for the knob and I grasp it tightly. Suddenly, interrupting my attempts to exit I feel a boney, gangly hand firmly hold my shoulders.

" no......." Flashes of the nightmares begin to blur my vision. The excruciating fear consumes my thoughts, the hospital does not exist anymore, all I can see is that crooked grin, holding me down with his hands. 

'Shhhhhhhhh, good girls are quite.'

"Noooooooooooo!!! I scream with a high pitched tone. Tears stream down my cheeks, smearing my dark eyeliner down my face. I squeeze my head with my hands to get the nightmares away. Whoever's behind me found my weakness. I fall to the ground, whispering to myself.

"Not again, please, not again."

Darkness; I feel nothing, but the cold seclusion of my unconscious. I float in the void, securing myself tightly in the fetal position. 'Again.......again I'm here.....god I hate it here.' This used to be my safe place......now it's a horrid reminder of what I want to forget. Each minute is agonizing to endure; it feels as though I'm spending years of my life in the darkness.

I feel a cold breeze brush my cheek, causing a lose hair to tickle the tip of my nose. As I slowly open my eyes, I cautiously peek my surroundings. A king-sized bed with intricate carvings and tattered rage for blankets; not particularly elegant, but I will admit I am quite comfortable. Brisk wind sends shivers down my spine, while the sun painfully blinds my eyes. I rub my eyes and embrace the kiss of the sun on my skin. The previous emptiness I felt subsides, and I'm able to feel again. 'Where am I now?' I scan the room; it's trashed, everything is coated with dust particles, glass shattered against the hardwood floor, and no source of light except the window. I test my legs out and make baby steps towards the window, basking in its warmth. Taking a deep breath, I count. 'One.....two........three, release. Okay.....let's find the exit.' 

I make a swift turn towards the bed, only to collide into a ghostly figure. I stare into his eyes; they remind me of the moon on a foggy night, where the clouds create an illuminating aura. He has a slim, but a sharp face, and his white hood shadows the protruding burns on his skin. I follow the scars with my eyes from his chest, to his fingertips.......quickly I reconnect with his stare. 'What a beautiful man.' I attempt to break the silence with meaningless small talk.

"Hello.....um are you lost....too? Maybe we can.......um......find a way out together........maybe."

Silence.....my attempts to communicate are futile. I look down towards my fingers, fidgeting my nerves away. I don't do well with people,so let's just say not matter how stoic I look, my anxiety is definitely getting the best of me. I glance up and jump from the lack of distance between us, he is a mere centimeters from my face. I push myself back, and every step I make, he follows. Fuck! 

"Can you....um...please stop....you're making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Do you fear me?"

'What? What does that even mean?' "Um........I'm not sure what you mean. Should I be afraid of you?......I me-......mean I'm afraid of everyone........"

His brow arches up. Damn my honest nature,of course he's going to use that against me, why else would he ask? He raises his hand to my cheek, I flinch from the icy sensation of his fingertips. He begins to touch the ends of my bangs, and wrap strays of hair around his finger.

"Don't.....please.......please." I grab my hair, while pushing his hand away.

"PTSD.......am I right? Someone has hurt you to the point of nightmares......I know that all too well."

"..........."

'You know nothing.' This guy. This fucking guy has the audacity to pretend to know what I have been through. The little expression that I revealed to him disappears, and I mask my emotions with my stoic face. A silence fills the room as I look down towards my toes; one of those awkward, uncomfortable silences. 

"Look-......." 'Gone. What the fuck?! Leaves after saying that!' I continue to stand in the same spot while the awkward silence lingers. With a baffled face, I make my way to the door, and as I open the it, the hinges give of a horrid creak; pretty positive my presence would be known by the crazed serial killer with the chainsaw from that squeak. I chuckle to myself. 'What are the odds?' Suddenly I hear a faint sound, almost a rumble, but higher pitched. I look both directions before stepping out, while the sound got closer. A sprinting figure moves towards me, and in that split second, my sense of safety diminishes. I slam the door closed with panicked force. 'Shit.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I haven't posted in awhile! I've been taking an anatomy class that has taken most of my time. Hope you like the update, and hopefully the next update won't take as long.

CHAPTER 4

I quickly scan the room for potential hiding places, and came to the conclusion that under the bed was my best option. As I conceal myself, the door is ripped from its hinges. I cup my mouth with my hand, hoping my breathing is quieter than whispers. He makes no attempts to be sneaky,stomping around while he growls with each step. He charges at the closet and brutally destroys it; well thank god I second guessed that hiding spot. I watch splinters of wood fly all over the filthy carpet, some found themselves under the bed with me. I hear frustration in his growls when his chainsaw did not meet human flesh and bone, and he sprints to the next room over. I decide it is best to take advantage of this breather and compose my emotions. 'What the actual fuck was that?' I commence to bite the little nail I have to the bare skin, a nasty habit that likes to appear at my most nervous moments.

Still quite flustered, I gather all the courage that wasn't absorbed by the chainsaw beast, and scuttle out from under the bed. First things first, I need to come across a weapon; I was prepared for some heavy darkness, but grotesque zombies is a whole other ball park. I discover an almost useless weapon, a rotting piece of wood with a rusted nail at the end sits beside my feet. 'Well.....this will bruise them nicely....yeaaaaahhhh.....maybe a scratch if I'm lucky.......good enough. 

I creep out of the room and hid amongst the shadows, while the rattling chains erupt on the left side of the hall. 'I'm thinking I'm gonna go to the right.' My heart, each beat louder than the last, is going a mile a minute, and without my chest cavity concealing it, my sneaky skills would have failed me. Once again, I wonder aimlessly in a dark hall way, hoping to find something that remotely seems like an exit. 'Am I even in the hospital still....' There is at least a dozen doors on each side of the hallway, other than the random gashes penetrating the wood, they all look remotely the same. FIRE ESCAPE in amber red catches my eye; not totally fulfilling my expectation, but it's the closest thing to an exit at this point. 

The piercing screams of the hinges is worse than the room I came from, I felt the metal contact of the floor ripple a chill down my spine, leaving goosebumps on every appendage of my body. A familiar sound down the hall makes its way towards my direction......chainsaw.......whatever that creature was, it has locked me on target. The adrenaline released and diffused, which normally I would embrace the spike of energy, but the panic that came with it makes all the sensations increasingly overwhelming. No time to close the heavy door, I sprint down the flight of stairs: 6th floor.......5th floor.......4th floor, the 1st floor can not come any sooner. 'Please don't be locked......please don't be locked.......please don't be locked.' The doorknob is coated with a layer of crimson blood; I almost let the hesitation of absorbing it stop me in my tracks.....that is, until I hear the grinding of chains rapidly closing in towards me. 

As I slam the door behind me, my troubles seem to multiple; I believe I counted 10 forms in the main room on the left, not to mention the gargantuan mass behind me. Running out of options....limited time......the office room ahead of me seems to be the only logical destination. I think the gods are trying to set me up, the only hiding spot is literally under a desk.....I curl up in the only sanctuary of this office cubical. The grinding chains sends shivers down my spine, and of course as it creeps under my flesh, I visualize the metal making contact with my bone. He pauses at the fork of the hall, and I know the first thought was to check out that lonesome desk in the center. 'Pleaaaassseeeee......just go away.....pleaseeee.' Left......he charges towards the disturbed figures ahead, empaling everything that attempts to impede him. 

I can't even begin to explain the amount of relief that engulfs my body; I'm still in this hell, but I still plan to leave with all limbs. I creeped to the door and peeked both sides to see what I'm in for......I have two options.....back track in the darkness, or confront all the zombies with my brittle fists of fury in the darkness.......maybe I should just live under the desk forever. I scan in a complete circle to get a taste of my new humble abode. 'Yeahhhhh, this is nice. Basic, but cozy.' Admiring the tattered paint job, my eyes lock on the air vent on the top left corner; I begin to imagine the particles of dust coating the edges, and a possible encounter of a rotting cadaver, who had the same idea as me. 'Fuck it.' 

My previous hiding spot makes the perfect boost to the entrance of the walls, although I can't say opening the entrance is as simple. I latch my fingers around the metal sides, gripping with all my strength. Of course my clumsy-self slips, and slivers of metal penetrate my skin. On the plus side, that last tug snapped the screws off, so the stream of blood is justified. It was definitely a tough squeeze, and the predicted coat of dust changes the hue of my black shirt to a crusty grey; no dead body though. 

I glance in the next room over through the air duct, and spot at least 5 zombies mumbling demented babble amongst each other; I mentally pat myself on the back for avoiding that train wreck. I muffle the intense sneeze attack as I come closer to the next room. The room appears to be a massive library, impressive size with hardback books; very tempting to make a quick stop.......gunshots....?

In the little segment of the room that I can see, a foggy-aura cloud, and as I begin to question what I was observing, a man appears. He looks quite flustered, as if he was sprinting for his life with the same goal as me. Unfortunately it seems he has had no luck finding the exit, and judging by the bloody dirt that coats his shirt,he has seen more of the premises more than I have. A familiar, ghostly figure manifests itself in menacing cloud.....ahhhh that guy. So he finally reveals himself once again. The man attempts to impede the scarred form's steps with the little bullets he has.

"Fuck! I won't let you get Lesie, Ruvik!"

The man begins to sprint more for his life after realizing his bullets were no good. 'Ruvik huh? So that's his name.' Ruvik stares towards the direction the man ran; it's almost like he's playing with his food before brutally devouring him. Interrupting my thoughts, I felt a sneeze attack emerge through my nasal cavity; I pinch my nose, hoping to relieve the urge to make a sound. 'Damn this dust, just my luck.' My nose struggles holding all the dust particles, and I violently hold each sneeze in. My eyes tear up, and stream down my face, making the experience miserable. I rub my eyes raw, and as I gain vision, I felt the menacing stare. Ruvik locked on my location, causing me to clench every muscle in my body, I did not know the meaning of freezing until this very moment. 'Ohhhh God...I'm dead....I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead.' After an agonizing 30 seconds of Ruvik's tortures stare, he turned his head and vaporized. 

I think I had at least 5 heart-attacks in that short amount of time, and my irregular breathing only makes my heart race faster. 'Okay.....he's gone.....I don't need to freak out this much....get a hold of yourself.' As I take deep breathes, I remove the air vent shutters as inconspicuous as possible; to my surprise, it is a lot easier to do so. Confidence in myself, I step out without realizing my untied shoe lace wrapped itself on a lose piece of metal. I bet you can guess what happens next......I fell.....

'Jeeeeezzzzz clumsiness strikes again!' Other than scrapped knees, and some nasty bruise formations, I'm golden. I wipe the remaining dust off my thighs as I stand up; the library emits an elegant atmosphere, and I can't help but admire the detailed portraits that filled the walls. As much as there is a need for me to escape this hellish roller coaster, I justify a few moments of soaking in my surroundings. 

"Which book to start with firsttttt......hmmmm.", my finger lands on a royal-blue, bound book with gold lining. 

"Hm. You have decent taste."

I whirl my head around before even attempting to open the beautiful book, and my eyes widen while meeting a clouded stare. Ruvik, with a condescending smirk, stands uncomfortably close in my bubble.

"You-you disapp-."

"You didn't think I was that easy to get around, did you? This is my world, and I'm graciously accepting your presence here."

"Wel-...I didn't think anythi-.....wait.....graciously accepting? This is your idea of hospitality?", I know throwing some sass at him is probably not the smartest idea, but if I'm going to die right now, I'm going to make sure it's a respectable death. "I mean I haven't had to run for my life at least a dozen times or anything, during my stay." Ruvik, without attempting to hold back, laughs at my statement! He just laughs!!! I'm left speechless, trying to register my situation. 

"You're a lot feistier than our last encounter, I must say your character change threw me off for a second."

"Well......I wanted to inform you, your way of welcoming someone in your home is a bit distorted.....ya know before you kill me and what not." I squeeze the book closer to my chest, concealing how nervous I really am. 

"Hmm...so you believe your life is coming close to an end?", he grabs a strain of my hair and gently squeezes to feel the texture. "You're too interesting......it would be wasteful on my part, to kill you at this moment." He moves his hand against my cheek, causing me to flinch. 

"What's with you and touching my face? You know that makes me uncomfortable...."

".......you just have a beautiful glow.....it's hard to resist I suppose." That's so unfair, saying such things. Here I am, trying to stand my ground, and with one quick statement, my knees become weak. I feel a warm, pink flush disperse across my cheeks; with the realization that I am blushing, I smack both hands on my face, hoping to conceal the embarrassment. 

"Okay dear, I'll stop with the tormenting.....for now. Until we meet again." He turns as if he is excusing himself, and before he becomes transparent, I grab the end of his robe.; I must say, I do take pride on catching Ruvik of guard.

"I didn't really hate it....it just surprised me.......just cus I don't know......but......" Before I finish my sentence, I reflect on my actions; of course I let my shyness get the best of me. "Okay! You can go now, that's all I wanted to say! Byeeee." I think I caught a soft smirk before he fully vaporized.


End file.
